Numb
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: Es tarde y Draco se encuentra solo. Sus sentimientos al fin se definen. Songfic con la canción Numb de Linkin Park


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner Bros.

* * *

_**Numb.**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be.**_

Sí, mi vida era una pesadilla. Al ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy debía afrontar las consecuencias de ser llamado "mala sangre" y debía comportarme como tal. No es que yo quisiera ser malo con los hijos de muggles y llamarlos sangre sucia, pero eso fue lo que mi padre me enseñó. ¿Y creen que mi madre intentó detenerlo, Pues para nada. Ella sólo seguía sus órdenes. Tal como lo hizo mi abuela, mi bisabuela, y todas las mujeres de mi familia. Obedecer al esposo era un deber, y los hijos debían hacer lo mismo con sus padres, seguir sus intrucciones, y si tenían "mucha suerte", ser como ellos. Eso fue lo que intentó mi padre, moldearme a su manera, lo que más deseaba era que su único hijo fuera como él. Pero nunca lo quise aceptar. 

**_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface._**

A medida que iba creciendo cada vez cría menos que pudiera cambiar, me sentía más como él, más podrido por dentro. Si piensan que mis amigos me ayudaron, erraron de nuevo. No tenía amigos, él se había encargado de eso. Decía que no podía ser amigo de personas inferiores, pero antes de ingresar a Hogwarts me presentó a un par de gorilas para que me protegieran. Dos chicos llamados Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle. Estos eran los chicos más estúpidos que jamás conocí, pero por estar bien fingí ser su amigo. 

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me. **_

Los problemas comenzaron cuando en primero subí al tren y un Slytherin de séptimo me pegó un empujón. Crabbe y Goyle reaccionaron inmediatamente para defenderme, pero el tipo me llamó cobarde, gallina. Sólo reaccioné a lanzarle un hechizó. Me gustó el poder que sentí en ese instante, pero me volví una peor persona al hacer eso, lo que no me importó. El poder era lo importante y comencé a comprender a Lucius y su amor por este. Lo comenzaba a amar también, pero los humos se me bajaron un poco al recibir una lechuza de Lucius, en la que me decía que me comporté como un completo idiota al atacar al chico, y qué si lo volvía a hacer me sacaba de Hogwarts. 

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.**_

Fui seleccionado para Slytherin y parte del sueño familiar se cumplía. El jefe de esa casa se llamaba Severus Snape, y cuando me vio de inmediato tomó el recuerdo de mi padre. Yo sabía que para ser cinco años menor que Lucius fue su mejor amigo en la escuela, pero me lo dejó más en claro cuando lo primero que me dijo fue "_Es un placer tener en mi casa al hijo de uno de los mejores magos que he conocido. Espero que llegues a ser como lo fue él, el mejor de su generación. Lastima que fue opacado por James Potter y su grupo de Merodeadores. Ojalá el hijo de Potter no te opaque a ti también"._ Esa fue la segunda vez que escuché del hijo de James Potter ese día, es más, me lo había topado en la entrada de Hogwarts. Le había ofrecido mi amistad y la despreció, dijo que no quería ser amigo de alguien tan arrogante como yo. ¡Pero que se creía, Sí ni siquiera me conocía para llamarme así, no sabía si yo podía llegar a ser un gran amigo. Pero mi padre tenía razón. Durante 11 años me habló mal de los Potters, y ahora comprendo el por qué. Son una de las peores familias que podía existir.

(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow). Every step I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow).

En segundo año, por la presión que Lucius ejercía en mí, me inscribí en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Me pusieron en la posición que se encontraba Potter, era el buscador del equipo. Durante mi primer entrenamiento el tarado de Ronald Weasley quiso hechizarme porque llamé a Hermione Granger "sangre sucia". Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto por qué lo hice, yo quería cambiar y convertirme en una mejor persona.. Intenté disculparme, pero Goyle era informante de mi padre y le contó de mi acción. Me llevé el reproche más grande de mi vida.

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.**_

Durante mi adolescencia sentí que jamás iba a sentir algo por alguna chica, que jamás iba a tener que lidiar con ellas y sus problemas, que jamás tendría que soportar el "cacho" que ellas eran. Pero me equivoqué. Una Gryffindor cautivó mi mirada y mis sentidos. Cada vez que nos topábamos sentía que mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi cuerpo se agitaba por completo. Nadie supo jamás cuanto llegué a amarla, nadie supo jamás cuantos sueños tuve con ella. Nadie supo jamás que ella fue Hermione Granger.

_**Become so tired so much more aware.**_

En sexto hubo un baile, en sexto quería demostrar que podía ser bueno, en sexto me atreví a invitarla a ir conmigo. Fueron horas de agonía esperando su respuesta que me había sido prometida para la tarde. Aún recuerdo que esa noche me sentí volar, el escuchar ese "sí" de su boca fue lo más dulce que jamás haya oído. Bailamos y bailamos por horas, hasta que Snape nos vio y me obligó a tener que hacer algo horrible. Esa noche tuve que ofenderla, pero no como siempre lo hacía, sino de una forma aún más desagradable, tan desagradable que con el pasar de los años aún me siento horrible al recordarlo. Yo tuve que…que…No, no puedo hacerlo, aún no puedo decir que es.

_**I've becoming this, all I want to do.**_

Aún no puedo comprender como le hice eso a Granger, siendo ella una chica tan buena. Detesto que Lucius me trate como un animal que puede dominar. Tal vez en el pasado lo fui, pero ahora no. Debo disculparme con ella, si deseo cambiar debo hacerlo. Cuando la clase de Pociones finalizó me dirigí a disculparme, pero Snape me tomó por los hombros y dijo "_Tú padre me pidió que te mantuviera alejado de Granger, dice que debes buscar mejores compañías"._ Pero que se cree. Venir a darme instrucciones a mí, si no me estuviera reivindicando lo mataría. Al alejarme de él vislumbré a Hermione junto a Potter, caminaban muy felices de la mano, para luego detenerse, besarse y separarse para sus distintas clases. Sentí que me hundía poco a poco a poco en las tinieblas, como si un dementor me acechara. Me había enamorado de Granger, pero ella esta con Potter.

_**Is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

A mis cortos años de vida comprendí que el primer amor es siempre el más decepcionante y al mismo tiempo el que nunca se olvida. Tuve muchas novias en mi juventud, pero ninguna de ellas logró arrancar el recuerdo de Hermione.

A mis cortos años comprendí que las palabras acerca del amor que me decía Lucius eran ciertas, que el verdadero amor se encuentra y se pierde, y que si uno se llega a casar es siempre por conveniencia. Van mi caso. Me obligaron a comprometerme con una mujer desastrosa, la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre; Pansy Parkinson.

Me daba igual que si ella tenía dinero o si era la dueña del imperio más grande de calderos. A Lucius no. Él quería poder; él quería adueñarse de su imperio y me usó. Me casé con Pansy un sábado en la noche. Ese fue mi gran paso para volver a ser como mi padre.

_**Can't you see that you're smother in me.**_

Lo que creí sería un infierno no fue nada más ni nada menos que un respiro a la vida. Mi vida junto a Pansy fue muy apacible, ella era una abnegada esposa que esperaba cada tarde mi regreso del "trabajo", si así se le puede llamar a estafar a magos estúpidos con su dinero.

Una tarde, mientras caminaba y me quedaba menos de una cuadra para llegar a casa, alguien salía de esta. Un hombre encapuchado que llevaba un maletín. Lo primero que pensé fue "_está perra me engaña con otro"_, pero al entrar vi que no. Pansy estaba rodeada de sangre sobre el piso de la cocina.

_**Holding to tightly afraid to lose control.**_

Me arrojé sobre ella y la tomé en mis brazos, me sonrió. Se veía muy linda, jamás la había visto así. Lo último que me dijo fue "_Gracias. Estos han sido los tres mejores años de mi vida"_. La luz de sus ojos se extinguió con un último suspiro a mí. La dejé sobre el sofá y volví a la cocina. Sobre el mesón, junto a la cena sin terminar, había un pequeño papel gris con manchas rojas dirigido a mí. El papel decía así: "¡_Hola Draco, Tanto tiempo sin que recibieras noticias de mí¿Ah?. Bueno, ya que te he saludo¿Recuerdas que Pansy tenía que firmar el traspaso de propiedad a tu nombre, Pues no lo hizo y ahí está lo que merece. Espero puedas hacer algo. Besos, papito". _

'_**Cause everything that you through I would be.**_

"_Papá_"… Fue lo primero que pensé. Él me quitó a mi esposa sólo por una maldita compañía de calderos. Ya no soportaba más, ya no quería más, ya sólo deseaba salir de la burbuja en la que estaba, pero no sabía como…

**_Has fallen apart, right in front of you_**.

Corrí durante horas para detenerme frente a una cafetería llamada _"A toda hora", _allí me detuve a tomar una taza de café y pensar. ¿Por qué quisieron matar a aquella persona, a aquella única persona, que me escuchó y me prestó atención en mi vida?. ¿Por qué la maldita codicia me tiene así?. Ya estoy harto de mi padre… Debo hacer algo. Necesito hacer algo.

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow). Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow). And every second I wasted is more than I can't take.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I've becoming this, all I wanted to do**_

_**Is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

_**And I know**_

_**I made end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.**_

Sin quererlo, hace unos minutos me encontraba frente a la "Mansión Malfoy" con la respiración agitada. Caminé paso decidido hacia dentro con la intensión de hacer pagar a Lucius. Sea como sea iba a pagar.

Busqué por toda la casa, busqué incluso en los pasos secretos y no estaba, se hacía de noche. Escondido tras una puerta lo vi llegar junto a mi madre. Se veía muy feliz, más de lo acostumbrado. Tanto como cuando Voldemort volvió a subir al poder. La rabia me consumía por dentro, no por lo de Pansy, sino que por los años de agonía en silencio, por los años escondido tras la cortina mientras movía los hilos de mi marioneta, por los años de tortura y de cambio.

En este preciso momento estoy frente a ellos, mi madre luce hermosa mientras duerme. Fuertemente presiono mi varita en la mano derecha y lo observo. ¿Cómo soporté durante tantos años su poder?. No lo sé. Debo vengarme¿Pero cómo?. Sólo puedo…sólo quiero…

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Become so tired so much more aware**_

_**I've becoming this, all I wanted to do**_

_**Is be more like me, and be less like you.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Is everything what you want me to be.**_

_**I've become so numb, I can't feel you there**_

_**Is everything what you want me to be.**_

Ya no soporto…es la hora…mi agonía terminó…. Todo acabó…Esta vez no te soltaré, mi buena amiga…_AVADA…_

* * *

Bien, es segunda vez que subo este fic. La primera la subí en mi antiguo user, pero ya la borré xDDDD. 

Cuando lo escribí fue un regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga.

Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
